ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gridman
is a Hyper Agent from the Hyper World, a parallel world to the "Computer World", a world within all computers. He was originally a bodiless life form that chased Khan Digifier to the Computer World. *Subtitle: *Thunder Subtitle: *King Subtitle: Conception According to Kazumitsu Akamatsu, Gridman's designer, he was employed by Takara to come up with a design for a Kyodai Hero called Cyberman, which was much like Toho Company's Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop. The hero was apparently human-sized and would be able to combine with support mechas to achieve a total height of 4m. After some internal review, the project was scrapped and he was moved to the production team of another Tsuburaya Hero, Bigman, because of his knowledge in Tokusatsu, and to be a liaison between Tsuburaya and Takara. He accepted the role, knowing that Tsuburaya were experts in the Kyodai Hero genre. This conceptual hero would eventually be reworked into Gridman. After that, he also worked on the designs of the monsters with the help of former Takara employee Osamu Yamaguchi. After designing Chidogerah, he stopped designing monsters and focus more on the background scenes. He also came up with the names of the Assist Weapons and the names of the characters, and thinks of the work as if it were his own child. History Denkou Choujin Gridman While tracking down Khan Digifier he encountered Naoto and, seeing that Naoto had a good heart, chose him to merge with whenever battle must be done within the Computer world. To fight the larger and more powerful monsters, Gridman receives the upgrade program P-L6806OX to grow gigantic and battle against his foes. However, this massive power-up last only for a few minutes as it could overload Junk's system. When the power up begins to fade, a blue light on Gridman's head begins to blink as a warning. Naoto, Yuuka, and Ippei chat with Gridman over their computer by typing messages to him. Denkou Choujin Gridman: The Demon King's Counterattack Gridman returns in this novel series and bonds again with Naoto to fight against Neo Khan Digifer, the younger brother of Khan Digifer. He was on the losing end until his own brother, Gridman Sigma joined the battle. The two Hyper Agents eventually manage to defeat the Demon King after battling all his minions. Their final challenge was Geist Digifer, Neo Khan Digifer's final form, gained by fusing with the souls of the fallen kaiju. Profile Stats *'Height': Micro ~ 70 m **'Thunder': 88 m **'King': 93 m *'Weight': 0 ~ 60,000 t **'Thunder': 160,000 t **'King': 200,400 t *'Home World': Hyper World *'Time Limit': 10 minutes *'Flight': Gridman's top flight speed in the Computer World is faster than the Speed of Light. Body Features * : The light on Gridman's forehead, when his giant size begins to put too much strain on Junk (the PC that powers his giant form) it begins to flash. It is similar to a Beam Lamp. * : Gridman's ears. * : The three blue parts on Gridman's chest. They are the organ that emits the Fixer Beam. * : The armor that Gridman wears. * : The yellow light on Gridman's chest, this is where his energy is stored. * : Gridman is able to fly because his feet control gravity for him. Forms must be entered to Junk, this password is "GRIDMAN". :;Weapons * : A bracer on Gridman's left arm, it is connected to the Acceptor worn by Naoto. ** : A beam fired from the back of his left arm. *** : Gridman's final resort attack activated via the DPSPAR: 1014 program made by Takeshi after Khan Digifier destroyed all of Gridman's Assist Weapon programs. It was destructive enough to destroy Khan Digifier and Takeshi's PC Computer world. ** : Energy blasts fired from his left wrist. ** : A blade generated in his left hand but wielded on the right. Often used as a boomerang weapon. * : An Assist Weapon that first comes as the Barrier Shield and Plasma Blade, it is a combination of the two aforementioned weapons. ** : An unused finisher attack. ** : An alternate mode of the Gridman Sword, the blade recedes to form an axe. ** : A shield made to repel any monster with an ultrahigh electromagnet. However it is useless against monsters with a high enough power. ***'Deflection': The Barrier Shield is capable of deflecting attacks fired at Gridman. ** : A sword pulled out of the side of the Barrier Shield. *** : Gridman slashes and creates energy waves that cut through a monster. ***'Deflection': The sword itself can also be used to defend against attacks, though its use is limited. * : A flamethrower weapon which was designed based on a Chinese relic. ** : A stream of fire spewed from Dragonic Cannon's muzzle. Acceptor.jpg|Gran Acceptor GridBeam.gif|Grid Beam GridHyperBeam.gif|Grid Hyper Beam GridmanSparkBeam.gif|Spark Beam GridLightSaber.gif|Grid Light Saber GridmanWithGridmanSword.png|Gridman Sword GridmanSword.gif|The Gridman Sword being formed GridmanSwordSlash.gif|Energy Slash Gridmanaxe.jpg|Thunder Axe ThunderAxe.gif|The Thunder Axe being formed BarrierShield.png|Barrier Shield BarrierShieldReflect.gif|Deflection PlasmaBlade.png|Plasma Blade PlasmaWave.gif|Plasma Wave DragonicCannon.png|Dragonic Cannon DragonicFire.gif|Dragon Fire :;Techniques * : An energized kick. ** : An even more powerful version of the Super Conductivity Kick. * : A beam from his chest that repairs damaged computer systems. It also works on humans, and the environment itself. *'Size Change': Using the P-L68060X upgrade program, Gridman can take on a giant size in the Computer World. * : A technique to feed energy into the Acceptor and free Naoto from a monster's influence, waking him up. * : A beam used to counter Stealgan's shockwave. * : Eye beams that are used to complete the schematics of Assist Weapons summoned by Ippei and Yuka. *'Forced Combine Beam': Another beam from his eyes, used to force Naoto and Gridman to merge. NeoSuperConductivityKick.gif|Neo Super Conductivity Kick GridmanFixerBeam.gif|Fixer Beam GridmanRise.gif|Size Change SuperConductivityBeam.gif|Super Electromagnetic Beam MaterializeBeam.gif|Materialize Beam ForceCombineBeam.gif|Forced Combine Beam ::;Combination * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma fire their signature finisher beams simultaneously. * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma both slash the opponent. - Thunder= Thunder Gridman is a fusion/formation, with God Zenon acting as a power suit for Gridman. Thunder Gridman possess incredible strength and endurance at the cost of speed and agility. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, this form is named Synchro. :;Techniques *'Thunder Grid Punch': A basic, yet powerful punch. *'Thunder Grid Kick': A basic, yet powerful kick. *'Endurance': Since God Zenon is naturally resilient, this carried on to Thunder Gridman. *'Super Strength': In contrast to the more flexible Gridman, Thunder Gridman is capable of exerting brute strength at the cost of speed. * : An attack fired from the right hand. It is an enhanced version of the standard Grid Beam. * : A beam attack fired from the chest. * : An upgraded version of the Fixer Beam. * : Twin Driller's bore-tips are fired from the shoulders and home in on the target like missiles. ThunderGridman.gif|Thunder Gridman's combination Thunder Grid Punch.png|Thunder Grid Punch Thunder Grid Kick.png|Thunder Grid Kick ThunderGridBeam.gif|Thunder Grid Beam ThunderGridFire.gif|Thunder Grid Fire ThunderFixerBeam.gif|Fixer Beam DrillBreak.gif|Drill Break - King= King Gridman is Gridman's second upgraded form where the King Jet acts as a suit of armor. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, this form is named Phormo. :;Weapons * : A flamethrower weapon which was designed based on a Chinese relic. Used only in boys invent great hero. ** : A stream of fire spewed from Dragonic Cannon's muzzle. The only time it was used, it was depicted as a blast of flames instead of a simple flamethrower. KingGridmanDragonFire.gif|Dragon Fire :;Techniques *'Enhanced Speed': Whereas Thunder Gridman is strength oriented, King Gridman allows him to exert full speed and agility. *'Gas Mask': To counter Venora's poison gas, a built-in oxygen mask was placed into the armor to prevent Gridman from contamination. *'King Grid Punch': An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Punch. *'King Grid Kick': An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Kick. * : An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Beam. * : An attack fired from King Gridman's chest. * : Light attacks fired from King Gridman's forearms. * : An upgraded version of the Fixer Beam. KingGridman.gif|King Gridman's combination King Grid Punch.png|King Grid Punch King Grid Kick.png|King Grid Kick KingGridBeam.gif|King Grid Beam KingGridFire.gif|King Grid Fire KingGridLauncher.gif|King Grid Launcher KingGridFixerBeam.gif|Fixer Beam - Full Power= Full Power Gridman is the combination of Gridman and all 5 vehicular Assist Weapons. In a nutshell, the configuration is portrayed as Thunder Gridman riding on King Jet and wields the Dragonic Cannon. This form is exclusive in the photo novel The Demon King's Counterattack. :;Weapons * : A flamethrower weapon which was designed based on a Chinese relic. :;Techniques *'Enhanced Flight Speed': According to magazines, the King Jet flies at a great speed. *'Bombardment ': The ability of Full Power Gridman is to launch all of its attacks on the opponent while flying towards them. }} Assist Weapons are created and devised by Ippei to assist Gridman in battle. When in the Computer World, Gridman uses the Materialization Beam to complete the process of bringing them into battle. Initially, Yuka was responsible for handling the programs until Ippei created the to contain and deploy them easily. With the exception of Gridman Sword, later Assist Weapons (being mechas themselves) are remotely controlled by both Ippei and Yuka through game controllers. They are also modified to become powered suits for Gridman, thus raising his ability perimeters. In the final episode, Khan Digifier invaded Junk's server and destroy all the Assist Weapons in their data forms, leaving Gridman almost defeated before Takeshi created the Grid Hyper Beam program. * : A combination of the Barrier Shield and Plasma Blade, created by Compoid and Anosillus as gratitude for saving the latter. Its alternate configuration is . ** : A shield made to repel any monster with an ultrahigh electromagnet. Created by Ippei with the inspiration from Special Dog (a type of hot dog). ** : A sword pulled out of the side of the Barrier Shield. * : A giant robot that combined form the three military vehicle-based Assist Weapons. Designed based on a robot toy. ** : A fighter jet inspired from real-life military fighter jet. ** : A driller tank with a pair of drills, designed after military tanks. ** : A caterpillar track-based armored tank that is based on military tanks, especially a missile vehicle. * : A coalesced aircraft, formed by Dyna Fighter and King Jet. Transforms into , a tyrannosaurus mecha based on the fossil of a tyrannosaurus. ** : An aircraft that is initially . Designed based on a dragon-themed artifact that was buried with a Chinese mummy. ** : A large aircraft made to be Dyna Fighter's support. GridmanWithGridmanSword.png|Gridman Sword GridmanSword.jpg|Plasma Blade and Barrier Shield gridmanaxe.jpg|Thunder Axe Zenon_Components.jpg|Thunder Jet, Twin Driller, and God Tank King_Components.jpg|Dyna Fighter and King Jet Dinacanon.jpg|Dragonic Cannon Gallery Gridman Gridmn.png Normal_gridman.jpg Servo.png Gridman.png Gridman-1.jpg Gridman-0.jpg Gridaman_full_I.png Gridaman_full_II.png Gridman-2.jpg IMG_0843.PNG Evil_Gridman.jpg|Brainwashed Gridman GridmanRiseBIGH.gif Thunder Gridman Thunder-Gridman.jpg Thunder_Gridman.png Thunder GridmanI.png Thunder Gridman II.png Thunder Gridman I.png Thunder Gridman detail.png Thunder Gridman detail II.png Thunder Gridman detail I.png Gridman Thunder Gridman Render.png King Gridman Dragon_Em_Gridman.jpg King Gridman I.png King Gridman data.png King Gridman detail.png King Gridman detail I.png Miscellaneous Gridman_&_Sigma.png Gridman in 1995.jpg|Gridman circled in Red. Gridman pls.jpg|Gridman with Ultraman Zero and other Tsuburaya heroes. Grid an Rise.jpeg IMG_0844.PNG IMG_0845.PNG ssss.jpg Trivia *The way in which Gridman's enemies are destroyed by his finishers may have inspired the effects of Ultraman the Next/Ultraman Nexus's finishers on his enemies. *Gridman's facial appearance might have inspired the faces of Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine. *Gridman's last suit appearance between his original series and his cameo in a DVD extra was in the 1995 Tsuburaya commercial where he joined the Ultramen and many monsters and aliens during a fireworks show, seen dancing near Pigmon. Also see *Servo id:Gridman Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Gridman Category:Gridman Characters